The present invention relates to a diaphragm-type accumulator for a slip-controlled vehicle brake system which is typically arranged in a hydraulic connection between a wheel brake and a hydraulic pump.
Low-pressure accumulators of the piston type are used in brake systems of large-series production which principally satisfy the related requirements. An accumulator system of the above-mentioned type of construction is disclosed in DE 41 41 929 A1 as an example.
EP 0 482 916 A1 discloses a diaphragm-type accumulator which comprises a one-part, thin-walled and plastically deformed housing having a compartment disposed between the diaphragm and the housing that includes a separately mounted pressure fluid connection. On the opposite side of the diaphragm, there is a filling port in the housing with the aim of supplying another compartment disposed between the diaphragm and the housing with a constant accumulator pressure that defines the pressure and volume characteristics of the diaphragm-type accumulator. The diaphragm-type accumulator disclosed is exclusively designed for being employed as a high-pressure accumulator.
DE 197 53 308 A1 discloses a low-pressure diaphragm-type accumulator for use in a vehicle brake system. The diaphragm has a concave design in such a fashion that it automatically performs a resetting movement into an inactive position after its excursion.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple, low-cost and yet functionally reliable diaphragm-type accumulator which can be used for the low-pressure range in a vehicle brake system. The special objective is to allow that volume intake in the low-pressure accumulator takes place even at very low locking pressures in order to take into account particularly the situation existing on low-coefficient-of-friction conditions or in two-wheel brake systems.